


[9488] 恋爱幸运曲奇

by kayoing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoing/pseuds/kayoing





	[9488] 恋爱幸运曲奇

XX高中三年X班，被称作“全校最强omega”的金钟仁在幼儿园的时候也不过是个软软的小肉球。

 

——真的好可爱噢～

小老师在一边撑着脸，满脸幸福地看两个未满三岁的小团子互相靠着，坐在地上一起玩一辆红色的小汽车模型。

“叭邦——！叭邦——！”

像颗黑糯米甜粿似的金妮妮还不太会讲话，伸出肉乎乎的小手，兴奋地指着吴世勋捏在手上的小汽车，奶声奶气地喊到。

“昂？”

像块白糯米年糕似的吴世勋比金妮妮还小一点，会说的话就更少了。他歪着脑袋，不解地看着嘟着嘴巴用圆圆黑黑的眼睛盯着自己手掌的金妮妮。

是什么呢？金妮妮想要干什么呢？吴世勋用另一边手揪着自己的耳朵，努力地思考。

——啊！是金妮妮也想要拿一下小汽车呀！

“哇啊！”

吴世勋高兴地把红色小汽车一把递到了金妮妮的面前，可一不小心，就打到了金妮妮的头。

脸蛋胖胖、脑袋很大的黑甜粿很容易失去重心，前后晃了晃，差点倒在了地上。

 

——不好！金妮妮又要哭了！

小老师紧张地站了起来，走近几步，她注意着撅起嘴巴努力向下撇着嘴角的金妮妮，打算在这个小娃娃哭出来之前就一把把他抱起来，亲亲他的小脑袋瓜，再喂他吃颗小草莓。

小老师却没想到，吴世勋比自己先一步行动。又糯又软的白年糕娃娃一把抱住黑甜粿娃娃的头，“吧唧”一声，响亮地亲在了金妮妮肉乎乎的小脸蛋上。

金妮妮呆呆地被抱住了，似乎忘了痛，也忘了要哭，胖脸蛋上的口水还在闪闪发亮。没过一会儿，两个人又傻乎乎地笑了起来，继续黏在一起，玩那辆红色的小汽车。

 

——啊啊啊真是太可爱啦！

小老师的心简直要被这两个漂亮的奶娃娃给融化啦。

 

“小朋友们快坐好，要发饭了唷！”

小老师弯下腰，对一个班的小肉团团说到。

“内——！”

吴世勋小朋友和金妮妮小朋友拉着小手，仰着小脸蛋，一起响亮地回答。因为刚刚上课举手主动给老师帮忙，两个人都被发了小红花，此时此刻这两个小团子都骄傲地挺着胸脯，希望得到老师的关注。

“咕嘟、咕嘟……”

今天还有甜甜的苹果汁，小朋友们喜欢极啦，大口大口地把自己小杯子里的果汁喝干。

 

——好像只要把吴世勋小朋友和金妮妮小朋友分到一组，两个人就都会表现得很好，吴世勋还很会照顾金妮妮小朋友呢，明明是弟弟，却像个小哥哥似的！金妮妮小朋友也哭得少了！

小老师观察到了这一点，默默在心中记下。

 

“妮妮呀，会不会喝得太多啦？”

小老师走过去，把金妮妮被汗沾湿粘在脸蛋儿上的头发拨开。小黑糯米团儿留着像小姑娘似的妹妹头，眼睛大大的，像个洋娃娃。

“唔……”金妮妮抱着杯子，摇摇头，用小胖手擦擦嘴巴，又把杯子伸到小老师面前，“老师……还要果汁……！”

吴世勋小朋友也碰了碰小老师的手：“老师，勋勋也要！”

大概是早上户外活动去楼顶上种花，玩得太累了口渴，吴世勋小朋友和金妮妮小朋友一连喝了三杯苹果汁才停下来。

“好啦好啦，”小老师担心地摸摸两个人圆滚滚的小肚皮，“喝得太多啦，不会太撑吗？来，我们先去刷牙然后再午睡，好不好？”

 

一直到了下午，其他小朋友都已经陆续起床，只有吴世勋小朋友和金妮妮小朋友还在睡呢。小老师担心地轻轻推开睡房的门，看见床位并排挨着的两个小团团头碰头地靠在一起，分着盖同一张小毯子，还在甜甜地睡着呢。

小老师放心了，掩上门出去，打算到了点心时间再来叫他们起床。

 

才过了十五分钟，小老师忽然听见睡房里有人在“哇哇”地哭。

——啊！是金妮妮哭啦！

慢了半拍，吴世勋的哭声也响了起来。

——怎么了？！

小老师急哄哄地推开门。

 

刚刚还甜甜乖乖地靠在一起睡觉的两个小团子，现在哭成了一团，身上还披着那条毯子，呆呆地坐着，动也不敢动，吴世勋还拿手捂着脸。

“哎哟哟，怎么了呀，勋勋、妮妮？”

小老师好着急，跑过去，想要把两个小朋友抱进怀里。

“呜哇啊啊啊……”

奶娃娃们一看到小老师，就扑进小老师的怀里放声大哭。

 

——啊……是尿床了啊……

小老师这才发现视频怎么一回事。

——也难怪了，午饭的时候两个人喝了那么多水……

 

“难受……难受……屁股冰冰！”

小老师一只手一个把两个小团团抱进了盥洗室要给他们换裤子，金妮妮一路上哭闹着扭来扭去，让小老师费了好大的劲。于是，一进盥洗室，小老师就立马先把金妮妮的湿裤子扒了下来，让他在旁边先晾着屁股等一等。

因为尿了裤子羞羞脸还在哭个不停的小白年糕团子突然静了下来，懵懵地张大了嘴。

 

“……呜……！！！”

尿湿了的裤子已经被拉到膝盖下面的吴世勋小朋友愣了好一会儿，忽然揪着小黑糯米团儿的胖胳膊嗷嗷叫了起来。

“怎么啦怎么啦？！”小老师紧张地蹲下来，抱住勋勋，耳朵贴到他的脸旁边，想要弄明白勋勋到底在说什么。

可勋勋还不会说很多的话，只是嗷呜嗷呜地叫着，眉毛生气地拧在了一起，歪着小下巴，用力地向下撇着嘴。

“勋勋……老师不明白你在说什么呀……怎么了呢？”小老师担心极了。

还光着屁股在一边惬意地转圈圈的金妮妮小朋友却像是听懂了，鼓着圆圆的脸颊，也很生气地冲着吴世勋小朋友“呜哇呜哇”，好像在大声反驳什么似的。

“勋勋呀、妮妮呀……你们到底在吵什么呢？”

小老师不知为何，感到很委屈：明明早上两个人还是一对友爱的好伙伴的呀……

 

吴世勋小朋友，遭遇到了出生以来三十个月的人生中最大的冲击——

眼睛大大、脸蛋圆圆、头发长长、有时候还会扎个小揪揪的金妮妮，居然不是女孩子！！！这、这怎么可能呢？！

 

至于金妮妮不仅不是小妹妹、而且还是比自己大了三个月的小哥哥这件事，是之后才知道的了。

 

-end-


End file.
